She's gone, gone, gone goodbye
by In-LeLi's-Dream
Summary: Ten years later old friends meet up and a certain werewolf had something to say. . .ok i suck at summeries but read and find out what


Ok peoples the song I used is called Gone gone gone goodbye by The Three Bad Jacks so you might want to listen to them if you want to get an idea of how Jacob may sound in this fic, so yeah. Oh and don't forget to review

All Twilight character belong to SM so yeah je je. . . .ENJOY!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella had decided to return to Forks, Washington after 10 years. When she had been away with Edward she decided that she didn't want to become a vampire and that was just being selfish. During her discovery she realized, a little late, that her heart had not truly belonged to Edward and decided to part ways with him. Now here she was on her way to the diner with Charlie for a much needed catching up to do and a late dinner for both of them. She had arrived in the late afternoon and after some much explaining and catching up both had decided to eat at the diner.

Charlie had just parked the cruiser and both stepped out and headed for the entrance. She walked in and bumped into a hard chest. "I'm so sorry I-Quil?" she asked.

"Bella? Is that you?" Quil asked shocked to have seen her.

"You have changed so much, how are you? How's Sam and Emily? How's Jacob?" she asked eagerly.

"I'm good just heading out to meet up Embry at Blue Café. Sam and Emily are doing good and Emily's expecting." he laughed nervously but hesitated when he reached the last question.

Bella catching the hesitation quickly became concerned, "Quil, what's wrong?" Quil sighed and looked up at her, "He's at the Blue Café, he's been pretty closed off since you left only comes around when necessary but he spends most of his time in the garage fixing up pretty much anything that's broken."

She felt guilt going through her whole body for all the pain she had caused him. She felt tears coming up to her eyes but she blinked them away and looked back at Quil "do you mind if I come along with you? I really need to see him and talked to him." she asked.

Shocked Quil scratched his head and shook his head," I don't mind but what about Charlie?" he asked

"I'm just going to tell him I'm going to see Jake, he won't mind" with that said she walked in and told her dad which he gladly agreed and both Quil and Bella where off to Blue Café.

Once there they walked in and quickly spotted Embry. They talked and exchanged hugs and continued to talk until Bella asked the inevitable question. "hey guys where's Jacob I don't see him anywhere?" she asked.

Both looked at each other nervously and before they could answer all the lights turned off and a spot light focused on the stage. "ladies and gentleman if I could have you attention please, give a round of applause for our next musicians" people applauded and then quieted. Bella was shocked when she saw who had stepped up to the stage.

Jacob had stepped up to the stage and looked at the audience swiftly before starting the first chords.

She's gone, gone, gone goodbye

She's gone, gone, gone goodbye

She left me with a tear in my eye,

She left me with a bleeding heart

She left me with a tear in my eye,

She's gone, gone, gone goodbye

There was a pause and he took a deep breath and sang with his eyes closed afraid to show the true emotions that lay there. He picked up the speed for the nest part

Please don't talk about her

'Cus it'd only make me blue

About everything you said about her

All of it was true

She made me feel so bad (ooooh)

Well I feel so bad (ooooh)

She's gone, gone, gone goodbye

At hearing this Bella felt a pain in her chest because knowing that she left him in pain made her heart ache even more. She just wished she could go back to that day and make her right choice.

Don't tell me all the bad things,

That I know are true

And please don't talk about her

Because it'd only make me blue

Well, I feel so bad (ooooh)

Well, I feel so bad (ooooh)

She's gone

Had to break

I wish that I could make her hesitate

She's gone

I wanna cry

I wish it wasn't through tonight

There was another pause and she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes she just hoped that neither Quil nor Embry saw them. She had made up her mind about one thing that was for sure. She wiped the tears away and looked up and met the eyes of the man of her heart.

She's gone, gone, gone goodbye

She's gone, gone, gone goodbye

She left me with a tear in my eye,

She left me with a bleeding heart

She left me with a tear in my eye,

She's gone, gone, gone goodbye

He had spotted out Embry and Quil but wondered who the woman was. It wasn't until he got a good look of her eyes that he realized who she was. He was hurt that they didn't tell him she came but surprised even more when she didn't smell like a leech. It made him hope that she was here for him and for something else. He continued with his song.

Please don't mention her name

It always makes me sad

When we were together

She was the best I ever had

She made me feel so bad (ooooh)

Well I feel so bad (ooooh)

It had hurt to sing that part but he just had to let her know how he felt after she left him to be with the leech. It had to finally be off of his chest.

She's gone, gone, gone goodbye

She's gone, gone, gone goodbye

She left me with a tear in my eye

She left me with a bleeding heart

Left me with a tear in my eye

She left me with a bleeding heart

Left me with a tear in my eye

She left me with a bleeding heart

Left me with a tear in my eye

She's gone, gone, gone goodbye

As the last note strummed he bowed to the applauding crowd and quickly moved off the stage and made his way towards her. When he got there he was quickly enveloped into a hug and he gladly returned it.

"I'm so sorry Jake, I never meant to hurt you so much. Please forgive me?" she pleaded with tearful eyes. He stood back and held her hands in his.

"Answer me one question" he continued when she nodded "Will you forgive me if I forgive you?" Confusing as the question was she just nodded and hugged him again. "Bella Swan, will you be my girl, my wife, my mate, my soul mate for eternity?" he whispered in her ear.

Bella stepped back and smiled a true smile only Jacob could make her do and screamed "yes!" and ran into his arms again and kissed him to make up for all the lost time they both had missed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ok folk its pretty late but I had to write out when I hear this song and thought it might have been nice. Please review and let me know what you thought about it kk


End file.
